October 9, 2017 Monday Night RAW results
The October 9, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 9, 2017 at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. Summary They're Bravo-Alpha-Charlie-Kilo. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns didn't just reunite in earnest for the first time in three years to crash “Miz TV,” they showed they haven't lost a step, despite the lengthy layoff. While The Miz, Cesaro, Sheamus and Curtis Axel (Bo Dallas was recuperating) crowed over beating the brothers-in-arms down last week (The Bar and Axel received Mizzies for their assistance), The Hounds of Justice showed that Miz might have been off the mark when he insisted their time had passed them by. In fact, the three former WWE Champions responded to The A-Lister's boasts by circling the ring and administering a beatdown straight out of The Shield's greatest hits, laying out all four Superstars and sealing the reunion with a ring-shaking Triple Powerbomb to The Awesome One and a fist-bump over his prone body. And, as it turns out, The Miz might have gotten even more than he bargained for, as Raw General Manager Kurt Angle decided to give the Intercontinental Champion the spotlight he craved by placing him and The Bar in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match against The Shield at WWE TLC. As Much as Miz seemed as though he couldn't believe it, The Olympic Hero assured him: It's true. Jason Jordan's recent foray into the tag team world post-American Alpha is still sitting at .500, but his singles career continues apace: One week after he and Matt Hardy were upended by Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson, Jordan repaid the favor in singles action against the latter good brother on Raw. Anderson seized control relatively early against the former SmackDown Tag Team Champion, nearly stealing the win with a thumb to the eye and a handful of tights, but Jordan soon surged back into the match. The chicanery was enough to slow Jordan momentarily, but he instantly rallied, thwarting an attempted interference by Gallows and administering his brutal neckbreaker to Anderson for the win. The bad news for Elias is that he's not the only Superstar who's musically inclined: Moments before his latest tilt with Apollo Crews, Titus O’Neil appeared with a banjo to mock Elias’ pre-match serenades and hype up his protégé in action. The good news for the sinister songsmith is that it didn't make much of a difference when it came to the in-ring result. Crews came to play as always, but Elias still administered his greatest hits and a few covers to boot (that new Walking With Elias move where he walked on the top rope and hit Crews with a clothesline seemed eerily familiar ...) en route to his classic showstopper, the head-ringing Drift Away. Enzo Amore is — or was, rather — set to defend his WWE Cruiserweight Championship against 205 Live's newest signee, Kalisto, at WWE TLC and he is — or was, rather, not happy about it. The change in tense comes about because Muscles Marinara's less-than-constructive criticism of Kurt Angle awarding Kalisto the title match after The King of Flight violated the vaunted No-Contact clause led the Raw General Manager to move Enzo's title defense up to tonight. Angle noted that Kalisto was signed after the clause was implemented and had therefore not broken any rules. Muscles Marinara, thrown initially, agreed to the bout on the condition that it was in the main event, but he unwittingly waded into a horse-trade with The Olympic Hero. Angle waived the 205 Live roster's No-Contact clause for one night only in order to make the title defense a Lumberjack Match. Braun Strowman's monstrous tear through the roster continued at the expense of Matt Hardy, who had the unfortunate task of facing The Monster Among Men one-on-one, but The Gift of Destruction went from hunter to hunted in the blink of an eye when The Shield came knocking. Hardy turned in a gritty, turn-back-the-clock effort against Strowman that saw him land a Twist of Fate, only Strowman to kick out at one, retorting with two chokeslams and a Running Powerslam for the win. After the match, Strowman looked primed to put Hardy through the LED screen a la Curt Hawkins, but he was quickly interrupted by The Hounds of Justice, who met him on the stage, overwhelmed the monster and plunged him through the announce table with an incredible Triple Powerbomb But The Gift of Destruction's fate will remain entwined with The Shield's for the foreseeable future. Not only did Kurt Angle sanction Strowman vs. Reigns in a Steel Cage next week, but Ambrose's offhanded remark that The Shield could take out four or five opponents at once were noted by The Miz, who recruited The Monster Among Men to be that very same fourth man at WWE TLC. Alexa Bliss vs. Mickie James has become one of the most personal rivalries on Raw, thanks in no small part to Little Miss Bliss attempting to cast the veteran James as an over-the-hill Superstar. And when the six-time Women's Champion took Bliss to task for refusing to talk trash in person, Bliss responded by making her way onto the stage presenting Mickie with a career retrospective ... in the form of an old-timey newsreel called “Superstars of Yesteryear.” Mickie took the insults in stride and again challenged Alexa to fight then and there. Little Miss Bliss, who had ventured down to ringside, made it seem like she would take Mickie up on that challenge before turning back up the ramp, but Mickie pulled her by the hair into the ring and fired off a Mick Kick that just missed its mark and sent Alexa scurrying. That highlight reel might need a bit of an addition. If you haven't been watching 205 Live lately, Gentleman Jack Gallagher isn't much of a gentleman anymore. The unorthodox Englishman has traded his umbrellas and dirigible trunks for taped fists, a suit and vest and a mean streak a mile wide, throwing in with The Brian Kendrick as The Man With a Plan's right-hand man. Gallagher's new attitude was front and center in a tag team contest on Raw, which paired him and Kendrick against Gallagher's rival, Cedric Alexander, and Mustafa Ali. Both Gallagher and Kendrick were chomping at the bit for payback against Alexander, who has mixed it up with both of them lately on 205 Live. Accordingly, they cut him off from Ali for nearly the entirety of the match until an enziguiri by Alexander allowed Ali into the bout. The high-flyer successfully dispatched Gallagher from the action when he tried to interfere, but Kendrick still sealed the deal with a Sliced Bread No. 2 that Alexander was a beat too late to stop. Is Sister Abigail alive? The answer isn't so simple. The WWE Universe certainly saw something last week when Bray Wyatt confronted Finn Bálor, but the former Universal Champion remained unafraid of the looming shadow of The Reaper of Souls’ guardian angel. So, Wyatt appeared to once again transform into Sister Abigail for a more in-depth address to the Irishman. The spectral figure onscreen vowed to “punish” both Bálor and his dreaded Demon before once again reassuming the form of Wyatt, who cackled as the screen went to black. Emma has claimed to be the originator of the Women's Evolution for a long time now, but she might end up being the starting point for Asuka's next reign of dominance. The Australian Superstar was the last woman standing in a Fatal 5-Way Elimination Match organized by Kurt Angle after almost the entire Raw Women's division made their case to face The Empress of Tomorrow in her debut at WWE TLC. And she played her victory perfectly, sitting aside while Bayley first dispatched Dana Brooke with Bayley-to-Belly and Alicia Fox (who demanded her due recognition from Angle as a veteran) surprised everyone by taking The Huggable One out with a Scissor Kick. Emma next joined in with Fox on beating down Sasha Banks, but quickly attempted to take out the former Divas Champion when the opportune moment struck. After Alicia proved harder to dispose of than expected, Emma again made herself scarce until The Boss submitted Fox with the excruciating Bank Statement. At that moment, Emma sprang with a crucifix rollup on The Boss to punch her ticket to TLC. The spotlight is hers. She might not like the Superstar she's sharing it with. On Eddie Guerrero's birthday, a self-styled disciple of the late Latino Heat, Kalisto, did his idol and the Cruiserweight division proud by dethroning the embattled Enzo Amore in an insane Lumberjack Match to claim his very first WWE Cruiserweight Title. The win knocked Muscles Marinara off his leopard-print throne after just two weeks, and The King of Flight went into the bout expecting help from his fellow Cruiserweights, who had free reign to tee off on Amore for one night only. Instead, however, 205 Live's finest quickly brawled among themselves at ringside after Enzo booted Mustafa Ali in the face to kick off a melee. Kalisto took advantage of the confusion by superplexing the champion onto the scrum, momentarily wiping out everyone, but Amore rallied to hit his Jordanzo. That seemed like all she wrote ... until Ali repaid the champion by hauling him off Kalisto's body when Smacktalker Skywalker went for the cover. Enzo dispatched Ali and perched his challenger on top of the turnbuckle, but The King of Flight flew, administering a jaw-dropping Salida del Sol from the top rope to claim the title, as Cedric Alexander and Ali hoisted him into the air. Happy birthday, Eddie. Viva la lucha. Results ; ; *Jason Jordan defeated Karl Anderson (w/ Luke Gallows) (8:28) *Elias defeated Apollo Crews (w/ Titus O'Neil) (3:12) *Braun Strowman defeated Matt Hardy (6:32) *Jack Gallagher & The Brian Kendrick defeated Mustafa Ali & Cedric Alexander (3:36) *Emma defeated Sasha Banks, Dana Brooke, Bayley & Alicia Fox in a Fatal 5-Way Elimination match (9:41) **Bayley defeated Dana Brooke **Alicia Fox defeated Bayley **Sasha Banks defeated Alicia Fox by submission **Emma defeated Sasha Banks *Kalisto defeated Enzo Amore © in a Lumberjack match to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (14:32) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Shield crashes MizTV 10-9-17 RAW 1.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 2.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 3.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 4.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 5.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 6.jpg Jason Jordan vs. Karl Anderson 10-9-17 RAW 7.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 8.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 9.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 10.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 11.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 12.jpg Elias vs. Apollo Crews 10-9-17 RAW 13.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 14.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 15.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 16.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 17.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 18.jpg Kurt Angles moves Enzo's title defense 10-9-17 RAW 19.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 20.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 21.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 22.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 23.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 24.jpg Braun Strowman vs. Matt Hardy 10-9-17 RAW 25.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 26.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 27.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 28.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 29.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 30.jpg Alexa Bliss presents Mickie James retrospective 10-9-17 RAW 31.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 32.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 33.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 34.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 35.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 36.jpg The Brian Kendrick & The Gentleman Jack Gallagher vs. Cedric Alexander & Mustafa Ali 10-9-17 RAW 37.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 38.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 39.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 40.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 41.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 42.jpg Finn Balor addresses Bray Wyatt 10-9-17 RAW 43.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 44.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 45.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 46.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 47.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 48.jpg Women's 5-Way Match 10-9-17 RAW 49.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 50.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 51.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 52.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 53.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 54.jpg Kalisto vs. Enzo Amore 10-9-17 RAW 55.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 56.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 57.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 58.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 59.jpg 10-9-17 RAW 60.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1272 results * Raw #1272 at WWE.com * Raw #1272 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events